1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to temperature sensor probes and more particularly to self-calibrating temperature sensor probes and a method for use thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-calibrating temperature sensor probes are known in the prior art. Such probes utilize electronic componentry to establish reference values from which the temperature sensor is calibrated. Typically, the electronic componentry includes a digital computer, an analog-to-digital converter, an amplifier, a multiplexer, and a precision voltage source. In use the temperature sensor generates a voltage which is amplified by the amplifier, converted into digital signals by the analog-to-digital converter and interpreted as a temperature value by the computer. Calibration is effected by comparing the temperature sensor voltage to a voltage generated by the precision voltage source. Such comparison is accomplished by the multiplexer switching the computer input from the temperature sensor to the precision voltage source and passing such voltage through the amplifier, the analog-to-digital converter and into the computer. There are numerous disadvantages to the prior art.
One disadvantage of the prior art is that the precision voltage source does not provide an absolute temperature reference point for calibration. The generated voltage may drift over time thereby preventing accurate temperature probe calibration.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is that it is expensive to manufacture.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is that it fails to adjust for electronic drift in the sensor over time thereby preventing accurate temperature sensor calibration.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is that it does not provide a self-calibrating temperature sensor probe that can accomplish highly accurate maintenance free automatic calibrations over time.